saldeclafandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Blood
Among humans, there are three bloodlines that affect a person's appearance and magical ability. Pure-blooded humans are humans who have either no monsters in their familial background, or on random chance have reverted to pure blood from light or dark parents. People who are pure-blooded are strongly affected by both positive light and negative dark magic. Heredity Pure-blooded humans have either no monster blood, their family's monster blood has deteriorated after many generations, or by chance. Magic Pure magic, like all other magics cast by humans, requires intensive study and use of a magic book dedicated to the spell in question. Below are listed the spells a human with pure magic can cast, a short description, and a few low-level variants found in a level two spell book. Unlike the other two bloodlines, human magic has differing elements than "light" or "dark"-- these elements are typically aligned with natural forces. Blaze A single projectile shot that moves through enemies. It must be aimed before use. Higher cast levels increase the power of this spell. This spell's element is fire. : Some variants may include: spell speed, spell power, spell visibility, and spell range. Freeze A single projectile shot that ricochets from enemy to enemy. At the lowest level, it hits two enemies. Each successive hit does slightly less damage. It does not need to be aimed precisely, but still needs to be aimed. It is an ice spell. : Some variants may include: spell speed, spell power, spell appearance, spell range, and how many enemies it will hit. Spark A group of lightning bolts from the sky that hits all enemies directly in front of the caster. A higher cast level increases both damage and the size of the area hit by the spell. This is an energy/electric spell. : Some variants may include: spell power, spell appearance, casting range, bolt origin location, and the shape the bolt takes on the way to the target. Blast A slow-moving tornado with limited homing abilities. Anything it touches is damaged repeatedly by the knife-like winds,and any debris picked up. It has a slow-moving ricochet, and is weak at low cast levels, but very powerful at higher levels. It is slow to prepare in battle, and the damage can be mitigated by armor. This is a wind spell. : Some variants may include: spell speed, spell power, spell visibility, spell range, richochet speed, and appearance modification. Inferno This spell orbits the caster with balls of fire. When an enemy comes too near and touches one of the balls, it ricochets to hit (at lowest level) two enemies. There is a relatively low chance of enemies actually catching fire, and using it against single enemies is wasteful of a caster's energy. This spell is fire-type. : Some variants may include: orbit speed, spell power, spell visibility, spell heat, orbit range, ball amount, ricochet amount. This spell can be used for light at level two and deprived of heat. Magic Shield A simple spell that creates invisible armor and a shield that allows the caster a chance to parry melee attacks. This spell is elementless. : Some variants may include: spell power, spell visibility, spell area, and alternative targets. Category:Humans Category:Magic